


Already Mine

by molly16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Their music is my favorite thing, Us the Duo, us the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: Just a really short thing inspired by the Us the Duo song "Already Mine". Those two are really inspiring a lot tonight.





	

_I can’t control you, or what your heart will decide_

“She’s going to think I’m crazy,” Killian says to himself as he climbs up the stairs to Emma’s New York apartment. “This is crazy.” Before he can chicken out, however, he’s at Emma’s door and he’s knocking.

Sure enough, when Emma opens the door, she gives him the same look she did when she first met him: an I can’t believe you’re real look. Knowing that there’s only one way this is going to end no matter what he does, Killian kisses her and braces for a punch. Instead, she walks out and interrogates him. After he answers all of her questions, he asks her the most important question of them all; if she’ll come back to Storybrooke. There’s no way he can make her do anything and he doesn’t expect her to leave the life she has here with Henry for a place she’s pretty sure is made up and to save people she doesn’t believe exist. The only thing left to try is the potion, and thankfully it works and she decides to leave New York for this fairytale town and her fairytale family. It’s still surprising, Emma Swan is a hard person to sway once she’s made up her mind.

 

_ If we fight through this battle and win, we’ll be stronger than who we were then. _

Facing down god knows how many different villains, Emma wants to run. She wants to take Henry and run. Screw everyone else, they’ll move on and get over it eventually. The only person keeping her sane enough to stay (or maybe insane enough) is Killian. Constantly, he reminds her that if she runs, it will only make it easier for whoever it is they’re battling to win and that they can only grow stronger. True love, after all. You really can’t regress all that far after you know that.

__

_ I’m fighting the night to find you somehow. _

The darkness was easily one of the hardest things for either of them to overcome. Emma was able to be completely consumed by it, and Killian let it back in without putting up much of a fight. It was a battle for both of them that ended with one of them dying to save the other, a tragic love story that even Zeus wouldn’t let end like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little thing, and don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it and don't be afraid to leave a comment! 
> 
> Also, here's the link to the song: https://youtu.be/CP5sLApGf00


End file.
